bigorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Daisy
Daisy (DAISY, Deijī) is a Fairy. Appearance Daisy is a petite girl with long light pink hair and eyes that depict sparkles. She dresses in white clothing that is adorned in drapery, with black leggings and yellow boots. Her accessories consist of yellow bracelets worn on each wrist. Odd pallid-colored marks run along her arms and hands. Personality Daisy is a phenomenal being that grants people Orders, for it is her job, nonetheless if scolded.Big Order manga; Chapter 1, pages 12-13 She seems to possess the vast knowledge of an omniscient person, as she gives hints about the outcome that will occur in the future in her exchange with Mindset,Big Order manga; Chapter 3, page 17 and she is able to read and confirm Hoshimiya Eiji's thoughts.Big Order manga; Chapter 1, page 48 Daisy is a relatively nonchalant and mischievous person who has a tendency to float in midair. Often, she spectates Eiji as he embarks in strange adventures, but does not directly intervene or involve herself, as shown when she observes his battle with Abraham Louis Fran from an alternate dimension. History Ten years ago, Daisy suddenly appeared in Hoshimiya Eiji's bedroom to grant him his wish.Big Order manga; Chapter 1, page 13 Plot , confirming that Kurenai Rin is an Order User.]] When Hoshimiya Eiji returns home from school, Daisy comments that he is as grumpy as per usual. He scolds her for creating new Orders, but she counters that it is her job to do so. While combing her hair, Daisy tells him that she is likened to a fairy who grants wishes.Big Order manga; Chapter 1, page 14 Eiji reminds her that he has told her not to show up around here, and she remarks about his refusal at using his power, questioning him if he is still guilty for hurting his sister.Big Order manga; Chapter 1, page 15 She then discloses that his memory about the events that transpired ten years ago is inaccurate, as he did not wish for the "destruction of the world", and says that she will look forward to the next time he decides to use his power.Big Order manga; Chapter 1, pages 15-16 Later when Eiji engages in a fight with Kurenai Rin, Daisy appears behind him, informing him that Rin is an Order User. She informs him of Rin's past, and how during the Great Destruction, her parents died and she was nearly killed herself, but she wished for her "regeneration".Big Order manga; Chapter 1, page 49 And thus, Rin is equipped with such a powerful regeneration that she has become immortal.Big Order manga; Chapter 1, page 50 Daisy then questions Eiji's next procedure, saying that he cannot defeat Rin in his current state and pointing out that he is in deadlock as from both sides stand his enemies.Big Order manga; Chapter 1, page 51 Eiji asks why she has appeared before him again, and Daisy replies that she is simply anticipating when he will use his power again.Big Order manga; Chapter 1, page 52 Daisy informs him that she has limited the range of his ability to 0.01% of its original range so that it can at least prevent setting off the accident from ten years ago.Big Order manga; Chapter 1, page 53 She then urges that if he cannot remember his actual wish, he should try using his power. Consequently, Daisy is shown suspended in an alternate dimension.Big Order manga; Chapter 3, page 16 She notes about Abraham Louis Fran and recalls how she has granted his wish, which was to protect a certain person even if he has to stop time. She comments that Fran is definitely an opponent that is impossible for Eiji to beat, but there is another way to win although it is quite difficult to accomplish.Big Order manga; Chapter 3, pages 16-17 A hooded figure named Mindset asks for a hint, and Daisy says that it is relevant to the concept of "hard work, friendship, victory". Powers & Abilities Daisy has evident preeminence over all Order Users as she is the one who has bestowed them their powers by granting their respective wishes. She can limit the range of the Order to the level that she pleases, and materialize without warning at practically anywhere. Daisy has the ability to enter an alternate dimension where she can still perceive events that transpire around her, and foresee the outcome of them. Quotes * (To Hoshimiya Eiji) "The truth is you did not wish for the 'destruction of the world'. I am looking forward to the next time you use your power."Big Order manga; Chapter 1, page 16 References Category:Characters Category:Fairy Category:Female characters